Endless Fathoms
by DorianJane
Summary: There is more to Harry Potter than there may seem, but even he doesn't know it. one-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither Harry Potter nor Doctor Who belong to me in any way.  
_

Harry lay awake in the confines of the cupboard under the stairs listening to the thunderous snores of his Uncle echoing from the floor above. Sometimes he wondered if Aunt Petunia would wake up deaf one morning if she didn't invest in some form of protective ear-wear at some point in near future.

With a near silent sound of amusement Harry eased himself into a sitting position. Judging by the level of light coming in through the thin gaps in the door vent and the aforementioned snores, it was either very late, or possibly very early. Regardless none of the other occupants of the house would be waking up for at least several more hours. Reassured he began to cautiously edge his way out of the cupboard and into the hallway, the moonlight painting its spotless interior in a spectrum of greys tinged with orange from the street lights. Continuing along the hallway to the equally spotless kitchen he listened to the sounds emanating from upstairs to ensure he had every second to make a hasty retreat should anyone be disturbed by his movements.

As Harry passed through the kitchen he made sure to grab a slice of bread, a piece of ham, some cheese and a lettuce leaf. In short, food that wouldn't be missed, but was both filling and covered some of the food groups he's be missing if he existed only on that which his relatives kindly bestowed upon him. He'd learned long ago to be cunning and take advantage of every opportunity if he didn't want to starve.

Sustenance acquired and hastily consumed he eased the keys off the key hook and used them to carefully open the back door. Placing them in the pocket of the oversized tracksuit bottoms that served as the lower part of his sleeping ensemble Harry emerged into the garden feet pleasantly chilled by the damp grass. He'd always loved the night, and tilting his head back he gazed with breathless wonder at the endless expanse of stars.

Space. He'd always loved it. Its unfathomable depths, the sheer possibility it represented. It filled every inch of him with a bone-deep aching desire for adventure. The way the atmosphere made the stars appear to whimsically twinkle at him, and how each of them sat beacon-like calling him to explore the vast reaches of unknown worlds. It never ceased to amaze him.

Harry shook himself out of his reverie and focused on the small wooden structure nestled in the far corner of the garden. It had been bothering him for days, or rather, its contents had. The carcasses of Dudley's old broken toys that Uncle Vernon had once promised to repair littered its multiple dusty shelves next to all the shiny tools he'd purchased for that same purpose. Harry's fingers were itching to get a hold of them. He just had to make something! He wasn't entirely sure he knew what, but he knew he had to.

The shed was easily accessible as Uncle Vernon had never bothered to lock it. The padlock hung listlessly only the door but had never been secured. Harry thought this was probably because Vernon never actually went in the shed, he didn't have any reason to as any outside work was immediately assigned to Harry.

Harry swiftly entered, eyes adjusting to the dim light with speed that could be attributed to long periods of time spent in a dark cupboard. With nimble fingers he gathered a plethora of loose parts and tools, and as if possessed, began to reassemble them, he wasn't sure what came over him but he suddenly knew exactly what to do. He'd always been intelligent and intuitive but this was something entirely new. For over an hour he bent, screwed and soldered various pieces of metal and wires with fervour until a cylindrical shape formed between his work worn hands. It wasn't the prettiest thing he's ever seen, but his heart swelled with pride and a smile stretched across his face nonetheless.

He quickly tidied away the mess he'd made knowing he'd have to return to the house with haste if he wanted to secure enough rest to complete the inevitable list of tasks he'd be given tomorrow. Dropping his new possession into his pocket he quietly retraced his steps, pausing only to glance briefly skyward. Harry gently shut and locked the door behind him and returned the keys to the key hook, exactly where he'd found them, and then made his way to his small sanctuary within number four.

Once he'd settled he fished his new device out of the depths of his pocket. The metal was cold but comforting in his hand, and the weight of it felt undeniably right. He pressed on one of the buttons and a high-pitched 'whir' filled the air, he let go swiftly and paused to check he hadn't woken any sleeping dragons.

It was strange, but Harry hadn't realised how bereft he'd felt without the slim object in his possession. How could he have missed something he'd never had? With a faint snort of amusement he snuggled back into his meagre collection of threadbare blankets and mumbled to himself;

"Laser, who'd have sonic?"

And with that, Harry Potter fell asleep to the sound of drums.

I hope you enjoyed, reviews would be appreciated, and constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
Thank you.


End file.
